


Flutter

by Lassarina



Series: Lucis Ante Terminum [11]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Rosa wait for their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

Cecil spun swiftly at Rosa's soft gasp, halfway across the room to her before he fully realized he was moving. Her hands rested on the swell of her stomach.

"Are you all right?" he asked, kneeling next to her.

She smiled at him and reached out to take his hand and rest it on her stomach. Cecil frowned slightly in confusion until he felt the faint flutters against his hand. His eyes widened and he looked up at her, then down at where his hand rested over their child.

Rosa's eyes were warm and glowing golden when he met her gaze again. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked, smiling.

Cecil rubbed her stomach gently, his hand moving in slow circles. "I'd like both, eventually. It doesn't matter which is first."

Rosa rested her hand lightly on his. "What shall we name our son, then?"

Cecil thought of the man he'd always considered his father, King Odin. He'd always assumed he would name his first son after the King, but the notion no longer seemed to fit.

"Jalen?" he suggested, not sure where it had come from but liking the sound of it.

"And Sophia for a girl," Rosa suggested.

"Yes." He stood and settled onto the sofa next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She cuddled close, her head resting against his shoulder.

"I love you." He breathed in the scent of her hair and stroked his fingertips up and down her arm.

"I love you."


End file.
